a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to integrated photonic semiconductor devices.
b. Background of Invention
The use of both photonic devices in high-speed switching and transceiver devices in data communications are but a few examples that highlight the advantages of processing both optical and electrical signals within a single integrated device. For example, an integrated photonic device may include both photodetector and CMOS type devices that may be fabricated on a single silicon substrate. However, during the fabrication process, certain processes, while benefiting or being necessary for the formation and/or operation of one type of device (e.g., CMOS FET), may be detrimental to the formation and/or operation of the other type of device (e.g., Photodetector).
One such fabrication process may, for example, include the formation of contacts in integrated photonic devices. It may, therefore, be advantageous to provide, among other things, contact formation processes that are capable of, for example, enhancing or retaining integrated photonic device performance.